Being grounded
by Meow-Woof
Summary: Please read and review


Disclaimer:I do not own any of these rugrat characters this story is only for you too read  
  
*Angelica and charlotte Driving to the pickles house*  
  
Angelica:But mommy i dont wanna go too tommys house!  
  
Charlotte:But you have too honey i got know one else!  
  
*in the backround Charlotte:Johnathan do u have the records yet?*  
  
Angelica:Mommy ...   
  
*charlotte keeps on talking*  
  
Angelica:MOMMY! ! !  
  
Charlotte:Oh sorry angelica...  
  
Angelica:You won't listen  
  
Charlotte:Oh ,  
  
Angelica: I dont wanna go no more!  
  
Charlotte:Ok angelica you have done too many stuff your way and gotten away,  
  
*charlotte snffles*  
  
Charlotte:I'm afraid i have too ground you!  
  
Angelica:Whats that?  
  
Charlotte:It's when a mommy and daddy keep you in the house and can't let you go any where!  
  
Angelica:ANY WHERE!!!!  
  
Charlotte:But in this case your still staying at tommys house!  
  
Angelica:Hmph!  
  
*they go in the pickles house*  
  
Charlotte:DiDi i had to ground angelica ,   
  
DiDi:Oh my ,   
  
Charlotte:I know  
  
Didi:Did you read Mr. lipshitz about grounding?  
  
Charlotte:Yes indeed i have been   
  
*angelica walks toward the pig ppen where the babies are*  
  
Phil:I'm hungry AND bored ,  
  
Lil:Me 2  
  
Chuckie:Me....  
*chuckie looks at his fingers trying too count*  
  
Chuckie:Ummmm Me uummm hhmmm Me....3  
  
Tommy:Ok lets go explore ,  
  
Phil:But we already did almost everything  
  
Kimi:Not everything....right tommy?  
  
*Angelica yells:*  
  
Angelica:I HATE BEING ROUNDED ! ! !  
  
Tommy:Whats be an grounded angelica?  
  
Chuckie:Uhh Ohh  
  
Angelica:My mommy said its when you cant get out of your house or do fun stuff intill she says so  
  
Chuckie:Is is it g g good?  
  
Angelica:No it's really ba-  
  
*angelica pauses*  
  
Angelica:I mean its fun!  
  
Phil:COOL!  
  
Lil:But how do u get grounded?  
  
Tommy:YEAH how do you  
  
Chuckie:I'm not sure about this you guys  
  
Angelica:C'mon finster all you have too do is yell!  
  
Tommy:OK  
  
Phil: Cha Cha Ka Ko Lop  
  
Lil:Gi Gi La Ka Jo  
  
Tommy:Da Da la la  
  
Chuckie:Umm La oh no umm kimi how do you yell?  
  
Kimi:Easy Chuckie go like Ja Joo Li Loppy Weeee  
  
Chuckie:I'm not sure if i can do that though ,  
  
Tommy:It's not working angelica ,  
  
Angelica:You dumb babies i dont think they can hear you! go next too them  
*angelica says under her breath   
Angelica:Babies*  
  
Kimi:But tommy we're in the pen how are we gonna get out  
  
Tommy:Dont worry kimi i got my screw driver!  
  
Lil:Oh yea ok!  
  
*tommy opens the pen*  
  
Tommy:C'mon guys lets go!  
  
Chuckie:Uhh oh I smell troubles  
  
*they go next to grandpa stu and didi*  
  
*Tommy pulling on didis dress*  
  
Tommy:La ko ka po la na  
  
Phil:li li la la li la lil lala  
  
*Angelica grins*  
  
angelica:Heh heh heh ! ! !  
  
Tommy:Lets give up!  
  
Angelica:Aww poor babies i guess you can't get grounded ! ! !  
  
Tommy:No! angelica we're gonna keep on trying!  
  
*they go too the table too eat*  
  
Tommy:It's time too get rounded guys!  
  
Kimi:YAY ! ! !  
  
Chuckie:OHH nno  
  
Phil:One the count of reptar k?  
  
Lil:ok!  
  
Phil:puppies 89 REPTARS!  
  
Kimi:Ya Ya Ya lop loop  
  
Lil:wwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeee lu lu  
  
Phil:lee lee lee  
  
Tommy:OK guys stop!  
  
*chuckie hiding his head*  
  
*angelica says in a singing voice*  
  
Angelica:Aunt Didi ! ! !  
  
Didi:What sweety?Your grounded didn't you know?  
  
Angelica:i know that but i think the babies want too get grounded too  
  
Didi:I don't know they have been yelling ,  
  
(*Angelica whispers too the babies*  
  
Angelica:spst babies!i think i got u rounded!  
  
Kimi:Yay!  
  
Chuckie:Is it done?  
  
Angelica:Not yet finster!Just yell more  
  
*the babies yell more*)  
  
Didi:Oh my they'e yelling i'll change they're diapers ,  
  
*didi changes they're diapers*  
  
Angelica:Are they grounded aunt didi?  
  
Didi:No angelica!They're just babies!  
  
Angelica:oh well can you put them in the pen so i can play with them?  
  
Didi:Sure!  
  
*they get in the pen*  
  
Tommy:are we rounded?  
  
*Angelica yells*  
  
Angelica:YOU DUMB BABIES YOUR NOT ROUNED YOUR SO DUMB YOU DUMMIES  
  
Didi:ANGELICA ! !WHY ARE YOU YELLING!  
  
Angelica;I wasn't it was it was it it was the tv!  
  
Didi:Wait intill i tell your father ad mother angelica!  
  
  
  
P L E A S E R E V E I W  
THE END!!!! 


End file.
